


#Instagay

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, argentina au, instagram au, si eso es una au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La hora del ultimo edit esta mal pero no pidan mucho, eran como las tres y media de la madrugada</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Instagay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai kai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kai+kai).



Como cualquier día normal, Gerard llegaba a su casa, tiraba la mochila en la cocina, se preparaba un sanguche de jamon y queso y despues de comer, subía a su cuarto a dormir. Una rutina bastante sedentaria pero que no lo molestaba ni a el, ni a nadie. Su hermano se la pasaba en quien sabe donde, sus padres trabajaban y el mantenía su rutina desde el primer año de facultad.  
Una rutina basica, aburrida, probablemente mala para su salud, pero al fin y al cabo, su rutina. Y estaba muy orgulloso del record que llevaba, si no fuera porque el telefono de linea empezo a sonar.  
La llamada de su tia altero su día, su semana, su mes y quien sabe si su año. Por mas que intento negarse y excusarse de mil maneras, termino aceptando la propuesta. La pobre mujer necesitaba que alguien le cuide a los hijos y debería estar demasiado desesperada para llegar a la instancia de llamarlo a el. La ultima vez que Gerard los cuido, le quemaron la cola al gato. No sabe como paso, tal vez no debería haber estado durmiendo.

La cuestión, es que ahora en vez de prepararse el sanguche de jamon y queso, estaba agarrando las llaves para salir otra vez. Agarro la tarjeta Sube del bolsillo de su mochila y salio para tomarse un colectivo al infierno.  
El viaje no era tan largo, podía ser peor. Una hora se pasaba rápido si te entretenias y si te dormias, una hora parecia pasar en dos minutos y terminabas con el colectivo vacio en la terminal de Once. Ya le paso y no fue una linda experiencia.  
Para su suerte, solo espero el colectivo cinco minutos y como si fuera un regalo de cualquier divinidad existente, había asientos de un solo pasajero vacíos.  
Saco el celular, se puso los auriculares y puso play a lo primero que aparecio en la lista de reproducción.  
Reviso las notificaciones, los mensajes de las personas que no le interesaban de whatsapp y las «no» menciones de twitter. Ya que estaba al pedo, iba a volver a darle uso a instagram. Espero que el colectivo parara en el semaforo y saco una foto a lo primero que se veía desde su ventanilla.

Conforme con su primer post despues de dos meses, fue directo a buscar tags. Rapidamente escribio "InstaGay" en el buscador y en menos de un segundo, aparecieron millones de fotos. A veces era divertido reirse un poco de quienes aparecian ahi o de las fotos de justin bieber cada dos por tres. El era posiblemente una de las personas mas homosexuales en Buenos Aires, pero sus colores no brillaban tanto como para sacarse una foto y taggearla como "#Instagay"  
Tenia que admitirlo, le gustaba stalkear gente que no conocía y mas a los que tenian pinta de porteños. Pero nunca encontraba a ninguno. Casi siempre eran canadienses, norteamericanos, rusos o provincianos. Gerard necesitaba un porteño, mas bien necesitaba un novio pero se conformaba con stalkear a algun pendejo de por ahi.  
Se paso al menos diez minutos revisando las primeras 200 fotos, hasta que apareció uno que le llamo la atención.  
Abrio la foto y le aparecio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al leer lo que decia:

No dudo en empezar a stalkearlo. Era lindo, demasiado. Vive en Caballito y se fue a visitar a su abuela en Cordoba. Estudia Psicologia en la UBA y acaba de cumplir 21. Al menos tenia la seguridad de que no era menor de edad.  
Es medio boludo, llena las fotos de tags y tiene tres mil selfies, pero dentro de todo, es lo mejor que uno puede encontrar. No lo pensó dos veces y le dio follow.  
Cuando levanto la mirada y observo por donde estabapor se dio cuenta que en la parada que seguía se tenia que bajar, así que guardo el celular, se hizo el fachero caminando con el colectivo en movimiento y toco el timbre para bajar.  
Llego a la casa de su tía, fingio una sonrisa y se despidio de ella. Los demonios estaban bajo su poder por dos horas y la mejor parte era que estaban dormidos. Nada podía salir mal.  
Se tiro en el sillon y puso los pies en la mesa de cafe. Las palabras de la dueña de la casa aparecieron en su mente "No pongas los pies sobre los muebles". Sonrío y saco su celular sin preocuparse por el barro en las zapatillas. La mesa era de vidrio, podia limpiarla despues.  
Cuando decidio dejar de reirse de todas las situaciones sobre su tia alterada y la mesa embarrada, el corazon le llego a la garganta y no por causa de la risa. La notificacion de instagram casi lo hace morirse de un paro cardiaco:

El panico lo invadio ¿Que se suponia que tenia que hacer ahora? ¿Sacarse una selfie? ¿Subir la foto del vaso de jugo? ¿Bloquearlo?  
Subio corriendo al baño, se miro al espejo y se acomodo el pelo. Abrió la camara frontal y se saco una foto.  
Sinceramente, parecia un pelotudo que recien empezaba secundaria y pensaba que iba a ser como High School Musical. Pero despues de varios intentos y su pulso de mierda que hacia que salgan las fotos movidas, se decidio por una foto y la subio antes de arrepentirse.

No era su cara pero era una foto, y si este...chico estaba en instagram y todavía no lo habia stalkeado, se iba a dar cuenta que hablaba español. Bueno, de ultima eso le llamaba la atención.  
Era sorprendente como de sacarse quince selfies, paso a tirarse al sillon y sacarse una foto a los pies. Pero bueno, no todos nacimos con la plata para pagarle al cirujano. De ultima si se mete con Tinelli y hace bardo, gana unos pesos y se arregla el dedo chiquito del pie.

Se levanto y tiro el celular en el sillon. No le daba pelota alguien en la facultad, menos le iba a dar pelota un pibe de instagram con 1000 seguidores y una obsesion por los tags. Lo unico que podía arreglar esto, era un sanguche de jamon y queso. Ya que le cambiaban la rutina a la que se habia acostumbrado, al menos iba a almorzar porque su estomago se estaba dando cuenta de que faltaba algo.  
En la cocina de su tia no habia un carajo, asi que se tuvo que conformar con un plato de fideos con tuco recalentado. Algo es algo.  
Volvio al living mientras comía como si no hubiera probado bocado en todo un año y se sentó en el sillon otra vez. Los fideos estaban horribles pero su estomago estaba tan pero tan agradecido que no le importo si se moria al otro dia.  
Sintio su celular vibrar abajo de el e intento sacarlo sin tener que levantarse siquiera un centimetro. Por suerte, el que quiere puede y Gerard estaba feliz con el tenedor en una mano y el celular en la otra.  
Tenia dos notificaciones en instagram y cuando leyo el nombre de usuario, trago mal y se atraganto con un fideo. Despues de terminarse todo el jugo, se recompuso y preto atencion al celular.

Bueno, no tenia que alarmarse. Tenía que respirar y no parecer nena de 13 años cuando la persona que le gusta la mira.  
Se metio un bocado de comida a la boca y penso mientras le caía tuco en el jean.  
Puede que parezca "#creepy" que alguien sin foto te de follow de la nada despues encontrarte en el tag #instagay. Y no solo eso, si no que esta en el mismo barrio que esta persona. Tal vez, solo tal vez, necesite subir una foto de su cara.  
Estaba cansado de verse la cara y a las personas que lo seguian no le importaba si subia una foto de un perro cagando.  
Bloqueo el celular e intento mirarse en el reflejo de la pantalla. Estaba hecho un asco. Pero por suerte, existen redes sociales con fotos que te pueden salvar en un momento asi,,,  
Entro a su facebook y guardo su foto de perfil. Se la habia sacado hacia mes y medio, pero servia, no es como que hubiera tenido la suerte de cambiar de cara.  
El segundo paso, era pensar era si lo mencionaba o no. La foto la subia para el, asi que era algo normal mencionarlo o etiquerlo.  
No, etiquetarlo seria raro.  
Se mordio el labio y se limpio el tuco de la boca con la manga del buzo.  
Tipeo rapido y subio la foto antes de arrepentirse.

Tal vez esa foto era demasiado, podría haber buscado algo menos movido o tal vez alguna de las que le sacaron en el colegi-

El celular vibro y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Entro a instagram y miro las notificaciones tratando no llenar de tuco la pantalla.

-Bueno entonces metete la foto de google por el orto.  
Cerro la aplicacion y volvio a concentrarse en el plato de fideos. No necesitaba intentar levantarse a quien sabe quien de instagram. Podía ser un loco que se quería coger a los pobres solitarios que revisaban ese tag.  
Prendio la tele y subió el volumen en el canal donde pasaban novelas del año del pedo. La repetición de Patito feo era su favorita.  
El ruido de la llave lo interrumpio justo en el momento en que Leandro le gritaba al viejo que le dijo fea a Patito. Siempre te tienen que interrumpir en el mejor momento.  
Dejo el plato en la mesa y se levanto agarrando sus llaves y celular otra vez.

-Gerard, gracias por cuidarlos, se portaron bien?  
Gerard se encogio de hombros mientras caminaba hacia su tia para saludarla.  
-Creo que murieron o algo porque ni los escuche.  
La mujer lo miro con una expresión de horror y suspiro. Despues de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a las contestaciones de Gerard.  
-Toma -Dijo sacando un billete de cien de su bolsillo- comprate algo lindo, y antes que me olvide... -Ella subio rapido las escaleras y bajo con un par de anteojos de sol en la mano- te los olvidaste.  
Gerard fingio una sonrisa y despues de apenas murmurar un "gracias", salio por la puerta.

No estaba muy lejos de Parque Rivadavia, podía seguir el consejo de su tia y "comprarse algo lindo". Seguro encontraba algun cd del año del pedo a $30 y podía tirar facha con los ray-ban negros  
Camino unas 15 cuadras. Su sentido de orientacion no era demasiado bueno como para recordar que "tan cerca" quedaba. Pero despues de caminar siete cuadras, decidio que no iba a volver para tomarse el colectivo. Si tenia suerte, se iba a encontrar con la mujer que pasea el gato con correa de la ultima vez que habia ido a visitar a su tia.  
Pero desgraciadamente, no paso ni un alma en todo el camino y Parque Rivadavia ya estaba en frente de el.  
Cruzo y caminó por entre la gente, mirando las artesanías y sintiendo el olor a sahumerio. Habia demasiada gente para su gusto y muchos perros chiquitos que accidentalmente pateaba. Asi que se alejo de todo eso y se sento en el pasto.  
Lo mas seguro era que le robaran si sacaba el celular, pero lo que menos le preocupaba era que le saquen ese aparato de mierda de encima.  
Reviso los mensajes de facebook y cuando se aburrió de reirse del grupo de la facultad, decidió abrir instagram.  
Lo primero que aparecio en el inicio fue su cara y con demasiado zoom para su gusto.

Y como para no dudar de lo que sus ojos veian, el post que le seguia a ese le dejaba en claro que estaban en el mismo lugar.

Levanto la mirada y empezo a buscarlo por todas partes, no tenia que estar demasiado lejos. Se saco los anteojos para ver mejor, pero en ningun momento pudo ver a la persona de las fotos.  
Tal vez si era un loco y ahora lo estaba siguiendo y lo estaba por matar.  
Se mordio el labio y guardo rapido el celular.

-Bu.

una voz atras suyo lo hizo levantarse rapido y casi caerse de culo. Ahi estaba, la persona de las fotos parado adelante de el y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Era exactamente como se veía en las fotos, bueno, excepto por el detalle de que era bastante bajito. Se parecia a su primo de trece años.

-Cambia la cara, no voy a matarte.  
Gerard lo miro hablar e intento sonreir, mientras metia las manos en el bolsillo para que no se de cuenta que estaba temblando.  
-No se supone que le saques fotos a la gente... -murmuro mirando como "raddest_gay_alive" se movia en su lugar como si no pudiera quedarse quieto.  
El se encogió de hombros y sonrió estirando su mano para saludarlo- Soy Frank.  
-Gerard -susurro agarrandole la mano para saludarlo. La ultima vez que habia sido saludado asi, habia sido su profesor de Historia del Arte que tenía como cincuenta y dos años.

-Che y...-Dijo con una mirada picara- ¿Queres ir a tomar algo conmigo?  
El panico volvio a Gerard. ¿Era tan obvio que le gustaba? Solo le había dado un par de likes en las fotos de instagram eso no significaba nada ¿O no?. Empezo a balbucear sin poder expresar lo que quería decir.  
-Yo...eh, vos pensas que yo, este ehm eso?  
Frank fruncio el ceño sin entender pero su mirada cambio de un segundo a otro cuando parecio comprender lo que Gerard intentaba «pero no podía» decir.  
-Oh, perdon, mala mia -Sonrio y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos dando un paso para atras como para darse la vuelta e irse- perdón si te incomode y espero que no seas homofobico y-  
-No! -Gerard exclamo de repente, impidiendo que Frank terminara de hablar- digo eh, si eso si  
-¿Si sos homofobico? woah amigo, bueno entonces me retiro...-Frank se dio la vuelta para irse y por suerte, Gerard reacciono rapido.  
-No, para!  
Frank se dio vuelta al escucharlo, y lo observo esperando a que hablara.  
-Si, si quiero ir a...tomar algo  
La mirada de Frank se ilumino y una sonrisa le volvió a aparecer- ¿Si? Bueno, entonces vamos al Starbucks, tengo ganas de mandarme alto muffin de banana.

 

Un mes despues de que ninguno de los dos volvio a usar Instagram dado a tiempos bastante ocupados, Frank posteo una captura de pantalla para hacerles saber a sus seguidores el porque habia desaparecido.

FIN


End file.
